1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a three-dimensional structure and a three-dimensional structure.
2. Related Art
A manufacturing method of a three-dimensional structure which forms a three-dimensional object by solidifying powders with a binding solution has been known (for example, see JP-A-2001-150556). With this manufacturing apparatus, a three-dimensional object is formed by repeating the following operations. First, the powders are spread thin by a blade to form a powder layer, and the binding solution is discharged to a desired portion of the powder layer, and accordingly the powders are bound to each other. As a result, among the powder layer, the part having the binding solution discharged thereto is only bound, and a thin plate-shaped member (hereinafter, referred to as a “unit layer”) is formed. After that, a powder layer is further formed thin on the above powder layer and the binding solution is discharged to the desired part. As a result, a new unit layer is also formed on a part of the newly formed powder layer newly formed, having the binding solution discharged thereto. At that time, since the binding solution discharged permeates the powder layer and reaches the unit layer previously formed, the newly formed unit layer is also bound with the previously formed unit layer. Such operations are repeated to laminate the thin plate-shaped unit layers one by one, and accordingly, a three-dimensional object can be formed.
With such a three-dimensional formation technology, it is possible to bind the powders to immediately form the structure, as long as three-dimensional shape data of an object to be formed is provided, and since it is not necessary to manufacture a mold prior to the formation, it is possible to form a three-dimensional object in a short period of time at a low cost. In addition, since the structure is formed by laminating the thin plate-shaped unit layers one by one, it is even possible to form a complicated object having an internal structure, for example, an integrated structure without dividing the structure into a plurality of components.
However, in the manufacturing method of a three-dimensional structure of the related art, since the binding solution is discharged to the powder layer configured with powder, some powders are scattered by the binding solution landed thereupon.
In order to prevent such scattering of the powder, there has been an attempt to use a paste material containing the powders and a liquid component (for example, see JP-A-2011-245712).
However, in the manufacturing method using a paste material containing a liquid component, the liquid component (solvent) of an upper layer permeates a lower layer when forming the layers, and accordingly uniform layer formation may be disturbed.